Caboose
"Does anyone know what AI means, I mean my tank has AI and I have no idea what it means."-Caboose Caboose is from the Halo/Halo 2/Halo 3 Machinima Series by RoosterTeeth called Red Vs Blue. Private Micheal J. Caboose is one of the members of foot soldiers in Hellcat Squadron known as the blue team. He is also is seen as others as an idiot, and 'the one who messes things up' History Caboose was born and raised in a colony on the moon with 17 siblings; his dialogue suggests that all of his siblings are sisters. He joined the army after mistaking a recruiting center for college. He joined the blue team arriving with a tank named Sheila, he soon annoys the Blue Team's de-facto leader, Church by accidentally calling him a bitch, and is consequently tasked with guarding the flag inside the team's base and waiting for a nonexistent general. In an ensuing conflict between a group of Stormtroopers, Caboose accidentally injures Church while using Sheila and narrowly escapes a bombing run that disables the tank. Caboose begins to show affection towards Sheila. Caboose continues with his work with members of Kaven Base and the Blue Team who are also stationed there. Personality Intelligence Consistently shown to be mentally abnormal, his behavior varies from merely somewhat dim-witted, to almost completely divorced from reality, His unusual behavior frequently earns him the scorn and disrespect of other members of Hellcat Squadron and the Blue Team. Caboose occasionally asks questions about things the others take for granted, such as why the war is so important, and often fails to grasp even basic concepts, such as the meaning of AI. The only human initially able to lift a full grown Vorox, he is physically the strongest soldier in; Church and Tucker think that it is "God's way of compensating" for his glaring mental deficiencies. However, he has come up with good ideas every once in a while, such as in when a group of Rahkshi invade Kaven Base, he says that they can't see people inside a tank. Anger My name is Michael J. Caboose, and I hate babies! - Caboose At one point, Caboose was possessed by the AI Omega, which, even after leaving, allowed Caboose to tap into awesone fighting skill when angry. At one point, Tartorus attacked Church and Caboose was so angry, he successfully chased Tartorus off, leaving several Hellcat Squadran members, including and especially IceBite, flabbergasted. Relationships Caboose's relationships with the other characters is unique when it is depicted the interior of his mind, where the incorrect mental projections of the other characters appeared (with the exceptions of Tex, Lopez, Jerdak, Tory, Doc and Sheila). In his mind, Caboose believes himself to be intelligent, Church his foul-mouthed best friend, Tucker stupid, Dawn yellow-armored, John-117 female, and Sister the brother of Church. Caboose's most prominent relationship is his admiration of Church, and the latter's loathing for him. After dealing him several initial misfortunes, Caboose was eager to make amends and become Church's friend; his attempts to do so inevitably failed. The issue was complicated when a stormtrooper shot and killed Caboose's mental image of Church, immediately causing Caboose not to recognize the real Church, and all his memories of him were lost. However besides his idiotic view of others he has several good friendships with others. Dawn Dawn, actually is used to Caboose despite his lack of intelligence and his dim-witted personality. She often yells at others when they get mad at Caboose and says "Leave him alone!" and she often enjoys his company at some point when she is alone or on a long mission with few members. Jerdak Jerdak is not exactley friends with Caboose, but he actually enjoys his stupidity and the humorous moments he causes. Jerdak has at some points actually laughed at some of the things he does, and he often tries to get him and HK-47 into humerous situations or conversations just as entertainment. When Jerdak first met Caboose when he was assigned to Kaven Base, he thought of Caboose as an annoyance untill he caused a large amounts of slightly humorous and unfortunate events (including accidently calling Tory's girlfriend a slut) that often resulted in the injury of Tory, or damage towards the monitors. Jerdak also sometimes makes humorous videos of stunts pulled by himself, Caboose, Tory, and HK-47, but it is mostly done out of boredom. Odst grievous Odst grievous is used to him just as much as Dawn. He finds him a source of entertainment throughout his off duty time. He describes caboose as "The most hilarious son of a bitch in the world." Grievous cracks jokes about him being in love with dawn, which gets comical results from both, and, if he's around, slightly violent results from Tory.. Eagle Owl Eagle Owl coudn't care less about Caboose. Quotes "Thats why I'm not getting married, like my dad used to say: 'why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free.' " "Did he just call my girlfriend a cow?!" "Dude, he just called her a slut." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OH BY IRNAK-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" -Jerdak, Tory, Caboose, and Jon-Kole. "I hope this works..." "I love chicken fingers, Tex, Tory... Ultimate failure...terrific. -Caboose and ODST grievous after grievous atteampted to make Caboose smarter. Category:Characters